The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated 9719 (unpatented) and as pollen parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated 94-020 (unpatented). Female and male are selections from breeder's program of Planasa. Both parental varieties are property and have not been commercialized.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by runners in Segovia, Spain, 3° 59′W., 41° 22′N., 2742 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
In seed parent 9719 (unpatented) the fruit size is smaller than in the new variety ‘SABRINA’. In seed parent 9719 (unpatented) the terminal leaflet is as long as broad and shows a base shape obtuse, whereas in the new variety ‘SABRINA’ the terminal leaflet is longer than broad and shows a shape of base acute. Attitude of the calyx segments in the fruit of seed parent 9719 (unpatented) is reflexed, whereas in the new variety ‘SABRINA’ is spreading. Plant of pollen parent 94-020 (unpatented) is less vigorous than the plant of the new variety ‘SABRINA’. In pollen parent 94-020 (unpatented) the position of the inflorescence relative to the foliage is above, whereas in the new variety ‘SABRINA’ is level with the foliage. In pollen parent 94-020 (unpatented) the fruit size is smaller than in the new variety ‘SABRINA’.